Cabin Fever
by iAir Nomad
Summary: Based on the 2002 movie - Winnie falls ill and Jesse and the Tucks do all they can to help her get better. Mostly Winnie/Jesse. R&R!


**Hey guys. Another Tuck Everlasting story. =]  
Gaaah, I just love this movie so much! I watched it again today (go figure), and I actually had to stay home from school because I'm sick. Thus this story was created to express my fluffy mood as well as frustrations **_**with**_** sickness. :/ So, here you go! Enjoy. (It's Winnie/Jesse btw) **

It started when Winnie was roaming the forest with Mae Tuck, who was teaching her how to identify edible plants and mushrooms and berries.

It was a most prosperous day, the sun shown through the evergreens and bringing about a glow to the entire forest. Summer was a beautiful season, indeed, but it was also a time of illnesses for some. The pollen that rode on the wind's back quickly caught up with Winnie, and in the middle of one of Mae's lectures on the spotted mushrooms, the girl sneezed. Then again. Then again, until her and Mae began to worry.

"We should get you back to the house, my dear. I'm afraid it is serious pollen season, and we must not allow this to get any worse than it already is!" She said. Regrettably, but knowing it was for the best, Winnie nodded in agreement and the two women began retracing their steps and back home.

As soon as they came into the house, Mae pushed Winnie along to her bed and tucked her in. Not once did Winnie protest, as she was in no position to do so. The only thing she could even communicate was several coughs and sneezes.

"Hold on, dear. I'm going to fix you up some herbs that will help you. I won't be a minute." And with that, Mae retreated to the kitchen area. Winnie lie there with her blankets up to her neck; despite the warmth outside, she felt unusually cold and dizzy. Another tingle to her throat, and she was coughing again.

Upstairs, Jesse was sitting by his desk, fixing his lantern when he heard the wheezing of the girl downstairs. Instant worry washed over his features and he left his room and descended the steps in search of the source.

"Oh, Winnie," He exclaimed sadly, seeing the ill-faced girl curled up in her blankets. He approached and knelt beside her, reaching out to brush a strand of hair form her face. Winnie could only watch him and reply with another violent string of coughs and sneezes. She held her forehead and groaned. He gazed apologetically, attempting to comfort the poor girl with his fingertips gliding along her pale face and hair.

"Can you talk, Winnie?" He asked.

"Somewhat." She whispered low in reply.

Sensing that she couldn't talk any louder than that, he sighed sadly and leaned to kiss her burning forehead.

"I'm so, so sorry, Winnie." He murmured, stroking her cheek now with his thumb.

"What for?" She asked wearily.

"This is probably my fault. For making you jump in the waterfall and not taking care of you properly afterwards."

"I don't see _you_ sick from that, Jesse. Besides, it's allergies. It's from the pollen in the air."

Jesse said nothing.

Winnie smiled softly at the boy and reached out to stroke his cheek as well with the back of her hand. "Don't beat yourself up, alright? It's not your fault. Besides, there's nothing to worry about—this will all be but a happy memory soon."

He chuckled at his, and nodded. "Of course, Winnie." 

"Alright dear, here are the herbs!" Mae announced, quickly rushing to Winnie's aid. She looked to Jesse and smiled warmly, sensing this to be a tender moment between the two.

"Jesse, may you be with her?" 

"Of course, ma." 

"Now, Winnie, listen to me. These herbs will not be fun to drink at all, but just try to get it all down—just try, please?" 

Winnie cracked a smile and nodded, then the drink was handed to her. Jesse wrapped one arm around her shoulder for support. Winnie cringed at just the odious sight and smell of water mixed with crushed herbs, but closed her eyes, held her breath and consumed every drop. Within seconds it was done, but once Winnie began breathing again, the foul taste of it was prominent on her tongue. This caused more coughs to escape her throat, more violent than ever before. Jesse sat as close to her as he could possibly get and held her to his chest, stroking her hair as she tried regaining breath: It was nearly impossible with how much she was coughing.

Miles suddenly appeared in the doorway with a basket full of fresh berries, of which he placed next to the bed. In his strong, yet gentle and soft voice, said: 

"Eat some of these, Winnie. It will help you get the unpleasant taste out of your mouth."

At a loss for words, and far too surprised to express any other than a shy "thank… thank you, Miles", Winnie stared at him, along with Jesse and Mae. Miles had barely shown any acts of kindness or generosity to the girl the whole time she'd been here.

However, he never smiled. That was one thing he rarely expressed, and something that wasn't expected throughout Winnie's stay with the Tucks.

"I hope you get better soon." Without another word, he walked back outside.

Mae looked down at the floor for a moment, then turned to Winnie with a gentle smile.

"Well, go on then. Probably best to eat some of those berries like Miles suggested before the foul taste stays with you." She then returned outside, leaving Jesse and Winnie alone.

"That was so… unexpected of your brother." Winnie murmured, taking a berry and not once hesitating to end her agony with that distasteful remedy that lingered in her mouth as she leaned against her beloved.

Jesse shook his head. "I can't believe it, either." He said, cradling her head with one hand.

There was a moment of silence before: "This closeness might lead you to getting sick, too, Jesse." She noted.

"I haven't been sick since 1827. And that was months _before_ immortality."

"In other words, immortals never get sick." It wasn't a question.

"That's right."

"How does it feel, never getting sick?"

He chuckled with amusement. "Feels like the way you feel when you're _not_ sick, but forever. It's something you easily forget about, and I'm glad to be rid of it."

Winnie smiled at this, and asked no further questions. She snuggled herself closer to him, grateful for his company.

"I love you, Jesse." She said so effortlessly, so loosely, so simply.

Jesse smiled wide and kissed the crown of her head. "I love you, too, Winnie. And I hope this sickness is only temporary. If you become like us, though, you'll never have to worry about it coming back ever again." He suggested with a smirk.

Winnie took his hand resting on her head and kissed the back of it. "Give me time to think about it."

"I know," He waited for her to look up to him before planting a chaste little kiss on her lips, and smiled down at her when they parted. "You look better already."

"Really?" She brought up a hand and touched her cheek, which was at normal temperature again. "The herbs must have kicked in really fast."

"They must have." He agreed, before kissing her again, a little deeper than the last, which Winnie did not object to, knowing nothing would happen with the help of Jesse's immortality.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The day passed slowly, and by the time the dawn arrived for the next day, Winnie felt completely healed. The news of this brought comfort and ease to the family. Winnie was okay.

That day, her and Jesse spent some time on the dock, dipping their toes in the comforting, clear lake. Jesse was telling her a much-anticipated story about his journey in Paris when another basket full of fruit was placed beside Winnie. She looked up, and there stood Miles. But what was different with his appearance was that he, for the first time, was smiling at her.

"Happy that you're well again." And then he crossed the dock and disappeared in the house.


End file.
